


Sowing the seeds of the future

by S_Nebulosa



Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Talking, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Kara and Lena are on the couch and talk about what they want in a house.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995994
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Sowing the seeds of the future

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the supercorptober day 18 prompt 'garden'.

“I want a house with a bathtub,” Kara muses, her fingers running through Lena’s hair and tracing the outlines of her face.

“I want–” Lena falters a moment. She has never had much to want regarding her living spaces. She has always had a bath and never uses it. Frankly, she’d probably be happy with anything that meets the basic human needs of having a toilet, sink, shower, kitchen and bed. A living room and second bedroom are nice but not a necessity. If she were to live like that, she probably would be at work all the time anyway.

“A talking toilet?” Kara suggests with a smile.

Lena looks up at her, at the bright and happy face. At Kara’s baby hairs catching the sun just so, making it look like Kara has a halo surrounding her. And it is only fair because Kara is a saint in a lot of aspects.

“No,” Lena answers with a laugh. “I would very much like my toilet not to talk to me.” She smiles and thinks a little harder. “Maybe climate control on a timer so it’s not wasting electricity when I’m not home but my house is already at the perfect temperature when I do get home.”

“That’s a good one,” Kara agrees. “I want an oven. One of those bigger ones that fits a cake or an entire tray of cookies. Or bread.”

“Are you going to bake bread?”

“I don’t know.” Kara shrugs, pausing her hands for a moment as she stares in the distance. “I might. At least I would have the option open to me.”

Lena nods a little. She gets wanting to have options available even though you never use them. It stays silent for a while after that. Kara’s fingers never stop carding through Lena’s hair and Lena enjoys it very much. They have reached a point in their relationship where they don’t have to always be talking. They can just be comfortable in each others space. And it gives them both time to think.

“I want a garden,” Lena says eventually. “With vegetables and herbs and fruit.”

“You want to grow your own food?”

“Not everything, but just some basics to start with. Some easy crops. It would be nice, eating homegrown food, I think. Don’t you agree.”

“Mhm,” Kara hums, “it sounds very nice. But no kale.”

Lena bursts into laughter. “No kale,” she agrees.

“I also want a swimming pool close by if possible. And a big, big window that lets in a lot of light,” Kara lists.

“I want a soft couch.”

“Like this one?” Kara asks, patting the pillows of her couch.

“Yes, like this one. But bigger. Or two. So more people can enjoy it and I won’t take up the whole thing alone when I’m lying down.”

“I don’t mind you taking up my couch to lie down. I like it when we sit like this,” Kara says, her voice having turned a little soft.

“So do I,” Lena concurs.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I might catch up on fics. That day is not today. Goodnight :p
> 
> In the meantime, you can find me on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com) (are you all sick and tired of me plugging my tumblr already?)


End file.
